Point Prometheus (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
Point Prometheus is a retooled environment for BioShock 2 Multiplayer of the Museum area of Point Prometheus from the first BioShock. This section of the Memorial Museum turned freak attraction that would have soon featured an entire wing to Plasmid advertising. Sadly, the civil war began before the completion, leaving many unfinished displays and minor damage. History Prior to the outbreak of the Rapture Civil War, Point Prometheus was known as having the highest point of Rapture. The Memorial Museum located there was a museum dedicated to educating citizens about the history, achievements, and heritage of Rapture (much like Ryan Amusements), and also featured exhibits of creatures that inhabited Raptures waters both real and fictional. Unfortunately after the outbreak of the Civil War, the museum closed down and became an area of combat during the fighting. It became another open area for wandering Splicers and other curious explorers that found themselves venturing through the dark streets of Rapture. During the events of the first BioShock, Frank Fontaine, as Atlas, used the top of the tall building at Point Prometheus as his personal sanctum and headquarters where he continued the works of Fontaine Futuristics while overlooking all of the city. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Museum Entrance The Museum Entrance is a wide and spacious area located in the south section of the map. On the stairs of the Memorial Museum there is a Machine Gun Turret deployed in the center with two doorways leading to the museum's lobby. There are two rooms located on each side of the museum entrance. On the left side is a mini Central Square Bistro a fenced opening that overlooks the museum entrance. On the right side is a ticket kiosk known as the Karte (which is somewhat odd since Karte is a German word). The Karte is accommodated with Circus of Values vending machine, as well as several chairs, arranged in a lounge-like manner. The Museum Entrance can be accessed from three points: The first point being the Main Doorway of the museum in the north section of the room. The second point is the Employees Only/Supervisor's Office located in the west area of the room. The office features a destructible wall that leads to the Plasmids Wing. The third point is the women's restroom located in the east section of the room. The restroom features a destructible wall that leads to the Oddities Wing. When examining the walkway just beyond the south sections windows, it can be noted that the walkways area has been damaged beyond repair. It is assumed the walkways are separated by blast doors with a Bathysphere station just beyond the sealed south entrance. Whale Display The Whale Display (also known as the Lobby) is a large oval-shaped room located in the center of the museum. The room features a massive suspended display of two whale skeletons. However, the largest of the two has fallen onto the center exhibit of the Coral Display located below. The room is guarded by an RPG Turret located behind the Museum Directory on the south side of the room. The room consists of five access points leading into the room. The first is the Museum Entrance which includes two doorways located in the south section of the room. The second access point is a small doorway that leads to the Plasmids Wing located in the west section of the room which is recognized with its banner labeled, "Power of Plasmids". The third is the hallway leading to the Plasmids Wing and Oddities Wing. The doorway can be recognized by its banner labeled, "Terror! from 40 Fathoms!" which is located in the north section. The fourth is the small doorway leading to the Oddities Wing located in the east section. The doorway can be recognized by its banner labeled, "Oddities of the Deep". The fifth point is the fallen whale skeleton located in the center of the room which leads to the Coral Display on the ground floor. Coral Display The Coral Display was a large display with the beautiful corals found on the ocean floor and showcasing the corals that some of the fish prefers. The area also featured a squid display and a small area where the citizen could rest with the fish fossil on the floor. The whale skeleton from the Whale display has collapsed on the large coral display under it. Plasmids Wing The Plasmids Wing was an upcoming attraction for the museum and is incomplete. It was intended to showcase to citizens of Rapture how Plasmids could help them in their busy lives. There were advertisements for innovative Plasmids such as Telekinesis. This display is currently under construction and will never be finished thanks to the civil war, two displays are finished: The Incinerate! and Electro Bolt ones. Oddities Wing The Oddities Wing is where the citizens of Rapture could learn about famous creatures of the deep, fictional and real. The Underwater display gave the citizens a look on the deep sea creatures found in the depths of the ocean, some that have not been discovered on the surface yet and some that are common, the displays includes; an Angler fish, Sea Slugs, the great White Shark, Crabs, a two-headed fish and other smaller fishes. posters for a monster Eel and a giant Angler fish can be found throughout the museum, the Angler Fish is advertised as "'An Abomination from the Deep'" but neater of them is seen in the museum. This Kraken features a large model of the mythical creature, the Kraken, attacking a Bathysphere. an exit doorway goes to a small hallway that leads to the Seahorse Display and the Whale Display. The Seahorse Display would have given the citizens a look at the giant Seahorse, but the large display in the middle is covered. The display also features a large crab sculpture. General Tips Big Daddy Suit Locations *1 in the Whale Display. *1 in the Oddities Display. *1 in the Plasmid Wing. Turrets There are 3 Turrets on this map *A Grenade Launcher Turret in the top level of the Whale Room. *A Machine Gun Turret in front of the Entrance. *A Machine Gun Turret in the bottom floor in the Oddities Wing. Vending Machines There are 4 vending machines. *1 in the Kraken Exhibit. *1 in the Seahorse Exhibit. *1 in the bottom level of the Whale Room. *1 in the Entrance Room. Little Sister Vent There are 3 Little Sister vents on this map *1 Vent, South from the Entrance Room. *1 Vent, at the right side of the Underwater Wing. *1 Vent, at the left side of the Plasmid Wing. Control Points There are 3 control points for Turf War in this map. *1 in the Museum Entrance, outside of the Supervisor's Office. *1 in the Coral Display, in front of the squid display. (not to be confused with the Kraken Exhibit) *1 in the Oddities Wing, under the main entrance to the Kraken Exhibit. Shortcuts and hidden passageways *A destructible wall in the Oddities wing leads to the women's bathroom in the Museum Entrance. *Another can be found in the Supervisor's Office in the Museum entrance area that leads to the Plasmid Wing. **In the middle of these two destructible walls, you will found a small area where the player can hide. *Yet another destructible wall can be found in the hallway between the Kraken display and the Seahorse display that leads to a small room with several pipes and in there you will found a hole in the floor that leads to the squid display in the Coral Display. *It is possible to use Geyser Trap or the Leg Up Tonic to get on top of the memorial museum sign at the entrance. **The player can use the same strategy to get on top of the smaller whale skeleton in the Whale Display. Gallery Concept Art and Models ss preview bio24.jpg|''Concept art for Point Prometheus.'' ss preview bio25.jpg|''Concept art for the Kraken display.'' Bio2M PP The Amazing Power of Plasmids Poster.jpg|''"The Amazing Power of Plasmids" Advertisement.'' Oddities.jpg|''"Oddities of the Deep" Advertisement.'' Museum Angler Fish.jpg|''"Terror From 40 Fathoms."'' Giant Sea-Horse advertisement.jpg|''"Giant Sea-Horse" Advertisement.'' Museum Kraken.jpg|''"Attack of the Kraken" Advertisement.'' Sea Slugs in the wild advertisment.jpg|''Advertisement for a Sea Slug exhibit.'' Placard ElectroBolt colo.png|''The placard for the Electro Bolt display.'' Placard Incinerate colo.png|''The placard for the Incinerate! display.'' In-Game Images PointPrometheusMultiplayer Octo.jpg|''Another view of the Oddities Wing.'' Bio2MPPDisplay.png|''Display for the Angler fish.'' Behind the Scenes *The man seen on the Electro Bolt and incinerate! placards is a royalty-free "Happy Retro Guy" clip art. *The music played in the Oddities Wing is the original score track Empty Houses by Garry Schyman from BioShock. *''Point Prometheus'' is the only symmetrical-shaped map in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. *When examining the ambient sounds in the Museum Entrance, you can hear a person breathing heavily instead of announcements on the intercom. This can be easily heard when playing a private game. *This area seems to be an extension of the one seen in BioShock, much like the multiplayer map of the Kashmir Restaurant. *The cardboard cutouts seen in this map were originally going to be of some multiplayer characters, including Oscar Calraca and Barbara Johnson.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Environments section, page 117. *The design for the museum was heavily inspired by Ripley's Believe It or Not Odditorium.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Environments section, page 115-116. *The Kraken exhibit was inspired by the film 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Environments section, page 117. References ru:Станция Прометей (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Point Prometheus Category:Walkthroughs